2013.04.04 - Midair Collisions
After having friends over, Thor and Eddie opt to go on 'patrol' Really, it's just an excuse to get out of the house and fly around. Eddie has to mimic Thor to fly though, which isn't that bad really. And it makes them quite easy to spot as they are flying low and slow over the rooftops. Axiom's in costume, his costume a mix of his own and Thor's right now thanks to the mimicking. Flying with Thor, Eddie smiles. He likes spending time with Thor and doing super stuff with him is even better. For his part, the Martian Manhunter is also on patrol...although it seems quiet for now. Quiet enough that when he spots Thor and Eddie flying over the city, he changes course towards them. Oddly, he's staying fairly high. Which might have to do with St. Patrick's Day revelers and green skin. Maybe. Just a little. Pepper Potts is in the 'family room' near the penthouse floors of Stark Tower, sitting on the ridiculously plush leather sofa with her feet tucked up underneath the cushion next to the one she's seated on. She's dressed casually (for her), and even went so far as to pull her hair up into a ponytail with a green hair tie. Can't be too cautious, after all. Tony might try to sneak up and pinch her. She's got her tablet computer perched on her knees and is busily typing at an almost blinding pace on a slim wireless keyboard. If she were bothering to pay attention she might have noticed the individuals flying about outside of the Tower, but she's engrossed in the email she's composing. It's for a board meeting tomorrow morning. Thor looks about, but not up, a warm smile on his face. "Well, now Axiom. What do you hear or see from here," asks the Thunderer, knowing that there's little to see or hear just now. "Well..." Axiom trails off, looking around. "It's t-t-too early for the troublemakers to be out. And I don't see any b-bad guys," he says. Turning to look up, he squints when he spots J'onn and then smiles. He starts to say something when his luck kicks in. He's not looking where he's going. Which means he crashes right into Stark Tower. Ouch. Ack. J'onn speeds up, just in case Eddie needs somebody catching him. Which means, of course, he does nothing to alert Thor to his presence. Pepper? Got any popcorn? You might need it for this one. The Martian is coming in pretty fast himself. Pepper Potts startles and looks up from her email when something slams into one of the windows almost directly in front of her. She sets her tablet and keyboard aside hastily and scrambles to her feet at the same time as JARVIS announces the glaringly obvious, and she doesn't reply to the AI as she hurries toward the window and THEN notices someone else heading for the same floor to ceiling window panels at an extreme velocity. Oh, sh... Thor was looking the other way when Eddie slams into the building, and so when the sound reachess him the Thunderer turns back, hammer held at the ready. Stormy eyes spot Pepper and that frightened look on her face. Nothing about what happens next is because his God Sense was triggered. This is all because Thor's a little too hyper chivalrous sometimes. Turning in mid air, Thor throws Mjolnir at the same instant, his aim at J'onn. And then the diety recognizes who it is and his hand, outstretched from the throw, instead seeks to call the relic back to him. Oh, sh... is right. Axiom doesn't know J'onn is coming. He's too busy getting a nice view of floor and broken glass since he just crashed through a window. Ow. "Okay...what d-did I hit?" he asks, pushing up slowly. He sees Pepper and immediately turns red under his mask/helmet. "Umm....hi, Ms. Potts..." Ack. Hammer. Well, Thor trying to call it back does mean it doesn't hit the Martian with full force, but it *does* send him flying a good distance. << THOR! >> Why, yes, he DOES yell at the god telepathically. Mostly because other ways of yelling at him might not do any good. Pepper Potts stops several feet from Axiom despite wanting to make sure he's not injured. Must be somethign to do with the fact that there's now glass everywhere and she's not wearing shoes. "Eddie? What's going on?" Her eyes are following the trajectory of the hammer and Thor and the green skinned individual, visibly worried that they're going to be coming through the windows as well shortly. Thor catches Mjolnir and promptly... hesitates. The mental brush assures him that J'onn's not unduly injured. The sound of Axiom's voice assures him that the boy isn't plummeting to his death. Well, jotun-droppings. Thor glances over his shoulder, checks to make sure Eddie is safe, then launches himself after J'onn. Loki's telepathic, or at least, can speak to his mind. And Thor's learned that if he Thinks Loud Enough ™, Loki can often hear him in return. And so: . o O (Martian! My apologies. I did not see. I come to steady you.) Wincing at the use of his name, Axiom gets up slowly and brushes glass off himself. He follows Pepper's gaze and his eyes go wide when he sees what's happening out there. "Wa-" too late. He winces again as J'onn goes flying and then sighs. "Sorry, ma'am," he offers to Pepper. "I think...we've g-got a misunderstanding going on out there." << I'm fine. >> Thor, reacting before thinking? That's absolutely no news to J'onn. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to be hurt...or if he is, he's shapeshifting himself better. Always a neat trick, that. Pepper Potts looks from Axiom to the two still flying outside the building and back, then steps away from the now-broken window to intercept one of Tony's bots bearing a broom and dustpan. "Thank you, Butterfingers." How the bleep does she tell them apart? "Maybe you should go tell them to come inside and talk about it?" ( I'm gratieul, and I must check on Axiom. )Oo. Thor's mind thinks in that too loud fashion of 'READ ME'. Thor holds out a hand of invitation to the Martian, motioning him to join the Thunderer before Thor turns and flies toward Stark Tower and the broken window. "Axiom? Art thou well, whole, uninjured?" Because there's a difference between just being hurt and going splat. "Sorry about all this," Axiom says again, feeling bad about breaking the window. He moves out of the bot's way, dropping his mimicking and returning to his normal appearance. Nodding, he walks over to the window and starts to call for Thor only to see him approachhing. "Oh, y-yeah. I'm g-g-good. Is Martian Manhunter okay? Ms. Potts wants you t-to come in." Martian Manhunter hears come in. "I am fine. Fortunately, I am Martian." Which does amount to a lot when it comes to taking physical damage. Not too worried about the glass, he touches down in poor Pepper's trashed office. It's a shame there isn't a meta around with powers than include "fix windows." Pepper Potts lets the bot go on about its business, starting to sweep the glass toward the next adjacent unbroken window. "It's all right, I'm kind of accustomed to this. At least it's tempered glass and not the old school stuff." She still being very careful to not step on any of it, just in case. Thor flies in and gently lands down on the floor of the office buildinf. The Thunderer takes extra care not to crunch down on any glass lest he turn it into a powder that would make it more challenging to clean up. The winds that carried him fade away and he clips Mjolnir to his belt. "Again, my deepest apologies, Martian. And to you as well, Pepper," says the Asgardian, tone slipping from the usual formal out of sheer contriteness. Because Eddie flying into the wall was his fault, really. But he doesn't overly dwell on it, for he turns to J'onn. "Axiom and I were on patrol. Thyself?" Axiom lets out a relieved breath as it's revealed everyone's okay and Pepper isn't angry. He gives the robot a little look like he might want to take over cleaning up but leaves it alone. "I should w-watch where I'm going. First that billboard and now this..." "Avoiding those who think that the color of my skin makes me the perfect guest at a drunken revel. Given I am essentially unaffected by alcohol, this is a rather foolish idea." J'onn IS avoiding crazy St. Paddy's Day parties. Pepper Potts keeps efficiently sweeping until at least most of the glass is pushed together out of the main walkways. Axiom's mention of running into a billboard as well as Stark Tower makes her have to stifle an amused chuckle. "It can't be /that/ bad, can it?" Her eyes flick over to the Martian and the brief flicker of understanding and empathy on her face echoes her thoughts -- that she's avoiding St. Patrick's Day as well, hence why she's in Stark Tower's Avengers - designated areas instead of braving the streets to get home. Cue the look of complete confusion on Thor's face. He looks between the three... err.. two mortals and teh martian (sounds like a sitcom, I digress) in bewilderment. "It is important to remember one's skin tone for invitation to a druken revelery? I can not imagine the drunken party if one is to invite those with blue skin... Well, perhaps that the drinks would stay rather well chilled," Thor smirks a bit at his own joke. Because it was funny to him. "What strange customs now abound upon Midgard...." Axiom stays quiet at the talk of St. Patrick's Day. He really dislikes the holiday. "It's a holiday thing, Thor," he remarks quietly, frowning. He goes otherwise quiet, letting Pepper or J'onn explain it further. "A hijacked holiday at that," J'onn muses, finding a seat as the robot finishes the task of clean-up. "A holiday on which one is supposed to wear green and get very drunk." Pepper Potts returns to to expansive leather sofa, picking up her tablet to tap at the screen a few times. "Well, maybe it would make more sense if I explained what this holiday is /really/ about?" She suspects not, but she's willing to try. A holiday. Oh! Like the Feast for Giving Thanks! Thor likes that holiday. Yule's nice too. Especially since it gives him a reason to dress up like his Old Man and give out sweets to the little children in his neighborhood. Now, if only Father would let him borrow Sleipnir for Yule's Eve.... but he suspects the children don't leave horse treats out like they used to. Oh well. Thor follows Pepper to the sofa to peer at the tablet. Axiom shakes his head slightly at J'onn's word, drifting off into some bad memories. He shakes out of it when he notices Thor going to sit. Moving to join him, the power booster looks at Pepper curiously. "It has a r-real meaning?" "I believe it does in Ireland. Americans are very good, I have found, at stealing other people's holidays as excuses to party." A good analysis, from the one who is not even human. Pepper Potts chuckles softly at the Martian's assessment of the holiday. "Well, you have that much correct, sir." She's still not one hundred percent sure she knows who he is, so better to play it safe. "Here's the general information, though." She offers her tablet computer to Axiom, so he can read what a quick internet search found out about the holiday. "Yeah, I guess so," Axiom agrees with J'onn. He leans over to accept the computer, reading the article quietly. "Huh..." he trails off softly. When he finishes the information, he hands the computer back. "I always thought it was j-just a day to hide," he remarks quietly. "If you don't want to deal with hordes of intoxicated people, then...yes." J'onn agrees with the concept of hiding on St. Patrick's Day, yes he does. Thor listens to everyone talkig about hte holiday, and peers at the computer with curiousity for a moment until he realizes that it's not somehting he can read. Losing interest for hte moment, the Thunderer is graceful about it and just sits there, tracking the shifts of speakers with his eyes. "It doth not sound all so different than a feast day on Asgard," remarks Thor simply. "Though, the hordes of drunk people were typically just my friends and I." Sif has become adequate at operating Midgardian technology. Perhaps a little better than adequate. Thor had been gone long enough that she was starting to worry about what trouble he had gotten into (Read: Started) and so... That lovely app that Pepper created is put to use. From no where, the Goddess pops in to existence. Almost literally seeming. Her outfit is completely Midgardian with the exception of her sword which is, as always, strapped to her hips. She's dressed in a tight snug belly shirt with black lace on the bottom half as well as a pair of black skinny jeans and red suede knee high boots with two and a half inch heels. Pepper Potts smiles at Thor. "You should try to visit the city of Chicago for next year's St. Patrick's Day celebrations. They color an entire river that flows through the city green, and there are parades and all kinds of festivities." She startles at Sif's abrupt appearance, but recovers just as quickly. Axiom's in costume, sitting on the couch as well. He's being quiet as talk of St. Patrick's Day goes on, most of his attention on the city outside. Sif appearing gets Eddie jumping slightly, startled as well. "Hi, Sif," he offers, raising a hand to wave. Martian Manhunter is on a nearby chair. He doesn't even jump when Sif appears, but rather inclines his head to the goddess. "Hello, Lady Sif." Polite, that. He wasn't expecting her,but you wouldn't know it from his manners. Thor didn't seem to have expected Sif either, for he starts slightly at her appearance, covering it up by all but leaping to his feet to give the Goddess a hug. "Sif! Beloved! Welcome! We were discussing getting drunk next to green rivers," Thor says, as usual seeming to mangle the discussion topic while being completely honest about what was being discussed. Pepper, Axiom and J'onn each gets smiles in turn as well as a bow of her head. "Greetings. I apologize for sudden appearance." She turns a knowing look and a grateful smile on Pepper. Thank the Gods for that app! And then she's wrapped up in a hug from Thor. The embrace is readily returned before she gives a bright laugh. "Green rivers, my love?" The poor Goddess seems thoroughly and utterly confused. Pepper Potts smiles up at Sif when Thor leaps up to greet her, then stands as well. "Would anyone like a drink?" She's neglected hostess duties long enough, and walks toward that eyesore of a slab of granite that Tony had installed on one side of the room. At least she's managed to set aside a small corner of the bar for non-alcoholic beverages. Axiom stands once Thor does, waiting for Sif to sit before he retakes his seat. He offers no comment on the topic of discussion. When Pepper offers drinks, Axiom looks over. "Oh um...if you have any s-soda, I'd like some please," he speaks up, feeling a little thirsty after his trip through the window. Sif smiles at Eddie and Pepper before shaking her head. "Nay, Lady Pepper but thank you. I fear I've come to take Thor from your company. There's a bit of a mess at home that I require his aid with." In other words, Thor made another mess and now she's going to make him clean it up. She bows her head to everyone, allows Thor to say his good-byes and then in a blink, they're gone. Glancing at Thor and Sif, J'onn stands. "I think it's late enough that it is safe for me to be out without being invited to any more parties. Miss Potts...I appreciate it." And the mess...well. The bot dealt with it, but there's still no window. He flies back out through the empty frame. Pepper Potts nods to the Martian as he takes his leave, then says, "JARVIS, please schedule to have this window replaced, and if there's a chance of precipitation, call building services to have a tarp or something put up in the meantime." "Already done, Miss Potts. And the forecast for tonight is clear and cold, with winds out of the north, northeast at eight miles per hour." "Well, then it's a good thing this window faces south." "Yes, Miss Potts." Category:Log